


Выбор

by Wayward_jr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pizza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз пытаются заказать пиццу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).
  * A translation of [Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712984) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



— Чувак, это же на другом конце города! К нам даже доставки нет. — Стайлз пролистнул пальцем список пиццерий на телефоне. — Ладно, а если просто «Пицца Хат»?   
  
Дерек свирепо глянул на него с другого конца дивана. — Мы можем сами съездить и забрать. Там вкуснее, чем в сетевых ресторанах. Все равно ты вечно ноешь, что в «Пицца Хат» все слишком жирное.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза. — Одну пиццерию ты исключил потому, что хрустящая корочка там слишком хрустящая, другую — потому что они кладут в пиццу чесночный порошок, а если, не дай бог, он попадет в твой драгоценный волчий нос, то тебе потом все пахнет итальянской кухней, третья не подошла из-за сыра, который слишком тянучий. Знаешь что? Я уже готов пойти в магазин и купить коробку «ДиЖиорно» за пять баксов, да еще парочку потратить на шпинат и грибы.  
  
— Как вариант. — Дерек пожал плечами, когда Стайлз зыркнул на него. — Что такого? Я не могу любить замороженную пиццу?  
  
— Конечно ты не можешь любить замороженную пиццу! Ты же самый привередливый привереда на свете! — Стайлз покачал головой и закинул ступни на колени Дереку.   
Тот с ухмылкой спихнул его ноги на пол.

— Да разве я привереда? Я же с тобой встречаюсь. Ладно, поехали в магазин. Можем еще печенья взять на десерт, ну или чего ты там хочешь.   
  
— Ты ужасный человек! Так что платить тебе, а еще я хочу пиццу с ананасами на своей половинке. — Стайлз широко улыбнулся, взяв Дерека за руку, и направился к выходу.


End file.
